Seisagi: The Parallel Truth
by Arissaries
Summary: This is a oneshot about Seiya and his "past-life" love Serenity's twin sister Selenia . Kinda explains why he's into Usagi in Sailor StarS season. I still like SeiSagi Seiya x Usagi , but yeah this oneshot fanfic just implements his past-life "love".


**SAILOR MOON: The Parallel Truth [One Shot]**

**Long ago, there were actually TWO moon princesses... Serenity and Selenia. The princesses were identical twins and a young man from a distant star kingdom came to the Moon Kingdom and fell in love with one of the princesses... **

**"Odango-chan... I've been sending star messages to you for so long, yet you haven't answered... but... what I've been asking all these years was... Will you marry me?", the young man said**

**. The girl he had been talking to was Selenia. Selenia began to cry tears of joy, silently she said yes. They kissed and loved each other for a long time. Until one day, Selenia died (and this was _before _the Moon Kingdom was destroyed) and the young man cried and went back to his home world. **

**He had a long journey of sorrow, he hit a meteor and got lost. Many, maybe millions of years passed. He landed on a different planet, actually... he was in another universe.**

**When he awoken, _she _realized something had changed, his or her gender changed. The girl who was once a guy felt very confused and a red haired princess appeared before her. **

**"Hello, I am the Princess of Kinmoku and your name is?", the woman asked. She who was once a he forgot her name... **

**"I... I don't know.", she looked into the Princess' eyes and a spark of memory... Selenia came into her mind.**

**"Well, from now on, you'll be known as Seiya.", she smiled. Seiya felt very confused, she wanted to go home and back to being a boy.**

**"Here is your brooch, Sailor Senshi.", the Princess gave a star shaped item to Seiya. Seiya then followed the Princess into the castle near by...**

**Many years later, Seiya's new home planet had been destroyed and she escaped with her two other fellow senshi, their princess... Princess Kakyuu had vanished and told them to run away.**

**Seiya had reached the borderline of the two universes, and realized that by going across that border, her _true _nature would come to her and she'll have new abilities. The ability to disguise as her true nature from her past life.**

**They went across the border, "STAR FIGHTER POWER! MAKE-UP", Seiya shouted. As soon as she did that, she transformed into a young man and the three senshis went onto Earth to find their princess...**

**As the three senshi spent their time on Earth, Seiya found a girl who looked just like the glimpse of Selenia he had. He felt connected to her, attracted to her, and after all the time they've spent together... **

**Seiya had gained some of his memories back and wanted to tell her the truth. "Odango...", he whispered. "Yes, Seiya-kun?", Usagi said. Seiya began to put his arm around her. "Do you... do you remember... our past life together?", he said softly and hopefully. **

**Usagi felt shocked and she never seen Seiya in her past life as Princess Serenity on the moon. _Oh no he probably knows everything now... but I have my Mamo-chan..._, Usagi thought sadly. "**

**Se-Seiya...", Usagi began to cry. "Don't cry, Odango, I know... it's hard to remember such long time ago...", Seiya began to move closer to Usagi.**

**She could feel her tears going down her cheeks. ". Seiya... I'm sorry... but I don't think I'm who you think I am...", she said to him. **

**Seiya felt shocked... "What? What do you mean!? Odango-chan... I mean... SELENIA, my love! What are you saying? Don't you remember me? I... I... I proposed to you!", Seiya shouted.**

**Usagi felt guilty of needing to tell him the truth. "Seiya-kun... I'm already engaged to Mamoru, and I was once Serenity of the Moon, in fact, I'm not even sure if your Selenia exists...", Usagi whispered. **

**Seiya stared into Usagi's eyes... deep in her eyes, he didn't see his love... Selenia was gone... gone forever. He began to cry... and scream Selenia's name. He felt terrible. He realized that he wasn't looking for his Princess, he was looking for his love, and he believed his love was in Usagi. **

**He was wrong though and Seiya felt broken inside. "S-Seiya... I'm sorry!", Usagi ran outside in the rain and went home. Seiya just layed on his couch crying, he started to turn back into a girl. She cried all night, Seiya was never the man she once was thousands of years ago. Nor did herlove exist.**


End file.
